


You Shook Me All Night Long

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cisswap, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fem Dean, Fem Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Genderbending, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vibrators, fem cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna finally works up the courage to buy a vibrator, which leads to unintended fantasies and even more unintended consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shook Me All Night Long

Deanna walked out of the shop and back to the Impala with shaking hands. That had been one of the most singularly mortifying experiences of her life. Sure, the employees had been very inquisitive in their desire to help (“What are you looking for?” “How big?” “Should it be phallic shaped?” “Will you be using it on your own? With a male or female partner or both?” “What texture would you like?” “How strong or varied would you like the vibrations?”). And she supposed that she should be grateful that she and Sammy were working a case just outside of Portland, Oregon, and that the place that she found online was specifically catered to people with vaginas of any and all sexual preferences.

But still. Being an enthusiastic lay wasn’t really the same as talking to strangers about your sex life and the fact that you were into chicks. While she knew logically that the shop—called Shebop—got other queer girls all the time, she couldn’t shake the long-instilled feeling from her younger years that someone was going to freak out about her pursuing something to help her masturbate (let alone potentially use with a female sex partner).

She unlocked the front door of her Baby with shaking hands, sliding the small bag she had under her arm down to the floor, looking around discreetly to ensure there were no prying eyes looking at her. Sitting down and shutting the door behind her, she started up the Impala and blasted the radio, feeling more relaxed as “Simple Man” came streaming out of her speakers. Some of the tension left her body as she sighed. She was fine. She had bought what she came for and was now leaving in one piece.

Deanna made her way out of Portland, her fingertips thrumming at the steering wheel and humming along to the music as she sped down I-5. Every few minutes she spared a glance to the bag by her feet, excited nerves coursing through her now as she neared the motel she and Sammy had for the next couple of days. Although they had finished their most recent hunt yesterday, they were taking a couple days off before hitting the road again because Sam had an old college friend from Stanford she wanted to visit who lived in the area. Which meant Deanna had some time to herself—time to do things like buy her first vibrator as she had been meaning to do for a long time now but had always felt too embarrassed to actually do. After all, it’s not like she had a permanent mailing address to use for online shipping, and her own fingers had gotten her by in her very limited alone time.

She pulled into the motel lot and parked, drawing up her purchase beneath her leather jacket and tucking it under her arm as she made her way to her door, feeling jittery and hyper-aware of her surroundings. She unlocked the door with shaking hands before sliding in and slamming it shut again behind her and drawing the bolt.

Striding over to the bed on the far side of the room, she unwrapped the bag and took out the box holding her new vibrator, still nervous, but beginning to move more towards excited. She opened the box to find everything neatly arranged into different compartments—the vibrator itself, a charger, and even a little silky bag to put the vibrator in when she wasn’t using it. Oh, and best of all, the reason she had selected this model—something to hook up her iPod to that would sync up to the vibrator.

First she took the vibrator itself out, about six inches long with an additional rabbit ears-like smaller part for clitoral stimulation. Deanna let her fingertips trace along the blue length, feeling the silicone, and moved a thumb between each of the different buttons at the white, plastic end (the off button, one for harder, one for softer, one to change the pattern, and one to sync with her iPod). She took out the charger and plugged it into the outlet by her bedside table and hooked it up eagerly, already impatiently wondering how long it would take to charge. In the meantime she moved to dig her iPod and headphones out of her bag to figure out how it worked. One end of the piece had a plug to insert into her iPod headphone jack, and her earphones fit into a jack in the piece. There was a dial on the piece to turn it on and turn up the sensitivity. 

She looked toward the charger but the light was still red—who knew how long it would take. So she slipped out of her jacket, her boots, and her jeans, and then unbuttoned her plaid shirt and removed it so she was down to her underwear and a cami before flopping down onto her bed.

Now that she was more comfortable she flipped on the TV in an attempt to relax more as she waited for her new purchase to charge. Settling upon an old episode of _Dr. Sexy_ , she tried to allow her guilty favorite to distract her from checking that little light every other minute. It was a decent episode too, but seeing Dr. Sexy and Meredith Grey getting it on in an elevator was not doing any favors for her own sexual frustration.

When the episode was over and she looked back to the little light to see that it had turned green, Deanna moaned out loud in relief, quickly turning the television volume down as another episode came on. The room would feel too quiet and empty if the TV was black and silent, but she also didn’t want to be distracted.

She reached for her new purchase, unplugging it from the wall and turning it over once more in her slightly trembling hands, stroking her fingers along the blue silicone. Turning to her iPod, she found her favorite classic rock playlist and turned on the switch to link it up to her vibrator. She put the headphones in and leaned back on the bed, trying to relax as Led Zeppelin came pouring into her ears. The music did help quite a bit actually, the familiar guitar riffs flowing through her limbs until she was resting more comfortably against the motel mattress, pressing the tip of the vibrator to her clit over the thin layer of her lacy navy panties.

When she felt ready she finally pressed the little button at the bottom of the vibrator that displayed a little music symbol, causing the vibrator to burst into life in her hands. She let out a startled little aborted cry at the force of it, arching her shoulders back against the mattress, breathing heavily as she adjusted to the feel of it. It was certainly living up to its promise, pulsating along with the rhythm of “Whole Lotta Love” as Deanna squirmed against it, thinking absurdly, “Where the fuck has this been my whole life?”.

Moments later she was impatiently tugging down her underwear, eager to get the full effect. Another Zeppelin song came on—“When the Levee Breaks”—as she grabbed the lube from the bedside table and poured a little onto the vibrator, spreading the cool liquid around until it was slick. She switched the vibrator into her other hand so she could use the remainder of the lube on her clit, gasping at the feeling and arching into her own hand before pushing two fingers inside herself. Warmth was spreading up her stomach and into her chest and cheeks as she pulled her fingers away and slowly replaced them with the vibrator, arching up into the amazing sensation of it pulsating inside of her until it was all the way in, the smaller extender pressing directly into her clit. While the music prevented her from hearing the sounds she was making, she was sure that she was letting forth some truly embarrassing whimpers and groans.

Soon her hips were moving with the little thrusts of her hand as she became lost to the music and to the warm pleasure spreading through her body, any lingering nerves or worries or thoughts about the day being drowned out by Zeppelin and the vibrations inside her that made her feel truly one with the music. Fuck, this vibrator could only have been made with Deanna Winchester in mind.

She could feel the pleasant tension winding up within her only to have it cut off cruelly as the song came to an end, bringing the vibrator to momentary stillness until AC/DC’s “You Shook Me All Night Long” was filling her from head to toe. Deanna couldn’t help but laugh at the coincidence, hearing the chuckle echo back through her headphones as she desperately pushed back into the vibrator, moving it around to get just the right angle and feeling it buzzing through her stomach with her other hand. The lyrics invited fantasizing, and Deanna was relaxed enough and used to the sensations enough that she allowed her mind to wander.

_She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean/ She was the best damn woman that I ever seen_

At first the woman in Deanna’s mind was basically faceless, just an accumulation of things Deanna found attractive—long, wavy hair she could wrap her fingers into, perky breasts and hardened nipples she could tease with her tongue and teeth, long legs wearing nothing but thigh high tights—

_She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies/ Knocking me out with those American thighs—_

Her eyes closed, she imagined this nameless woman kneeling over her as she was lying on the bed, teasing her with the vibrator but refusing to ever give her quite enough. Deanna allowed her mind to linger on the feeling of the woman’s long dark hair trailing over her skin as she sucked on her breasts and down her stomach before adding a couple of fingers to either side of the vibrator—

_Taking more than her share/ Had me fighting for air/ She told me to come but I was already there_

Deanna moaned as the woman in her mind bit at her neck before pulling back. Deanna would look up into those bright blue eyes to plead, more, more, please, Cass, _Cassie_ —

_Cause the walls start shaking/The earth was quaking—_

Deanna moaned and tried to go back to the faceless beautiful woman—tried to image a blond, a redhead, a girl with a cute pixie cut, she really did. Usually when this happened she was able to chastise herself enough to reroute her fantasies elsewhere, but her willpower was waning as the woman’s hair kept taking the form of Cass’s messy dark curls and her eyes kept going back to those bright blues even as she desperately attempted to make them any other color.

_My mind was aching/ And we were making it/ And you shook me all night long/ Yeah you shook me all night long_

Her guilt at imagining her best friend like this was quickly being overcome with need, and so for once Deanna allowed herself to relax into it, to allow the woman to take Cass’s shape, and once she did she was nearly sobbing with the need of it, circling the vibrator more firmly against her clit and moaning Cass’s name as she thought of how it would feel to have Cass’s full pink lips at her neck, to have Cass’s thighs on either side of her waist—

_I’m working double time on the seduction line/ She’s one of a kind she’s just mine all mine/ Wanted no applause it’s just another course/ Made a meal outta me/ And come back for more_

Deanna imagined what it would be like to have Cass ride her face as she used the vibrator on herself—wondered what Cass would taste like on her tongue, imagined the little breathy noises she would make as Deanna ate her out, could almost hear Cass calling her “Dee” in a soft, pleading bedroom voice that made Deanna buck harder up into the vibrator and moan Cass’s name aloud.

_Had to cool me down to take another round/ Now I’m back in the ring to take another swing_

She imagined Cass losing her usual composure and coming as Deanna sucked on her clit and that was it, her whisper turned into a scream and Deanna was coming hard, her whole body shaking as each wave of pleasure racked through her body ( _My mind was aching/ And we were making it/ And you shook me all night long_ ), opening her eyes to look up at the ceiling only to see something out of her peripheral vision—

And there was Cass, standing right at the edge of the bed and looking down at Deanna with saucer-like eyes, seemingly frozen to the spot. Deanna let out a string of expletives so profane it was rare even for her as she sat up and pulled out the headphones and tried to cover herself slightly as she turned off the vibrator with a panic.

“Cass, what the fuck are you doing here?” she yelled, feeling her whole body turn a red that had nothing to do with her aroused state.

Cass seemed to be having trouble forming words, still looking at Deanna with wide eyes, her cheeks a flushed pink and her hands buried in her trench coat pockets.

“I—” Cass finally managed to get out, “I thought—I thought you called me. I apologize. I must have been mistaken.” Yet she still wasn’t moving, her eyes instead roaming over Deanna’s mostly bare body with dark eyes, her mouth slightly parted.

Deanna groaned in embarrassment as she realized what must have happened. Cas had thought she was praying to her when really… Oh, fuck. She was going to hell.

Again.

“Cass… I… how long have you been standing there?” she finally asked, nearly ready to die out of pure embarrassment.

Cass’s mouth opened and closed over formless words. “I… Long enough to hear… or at least I thought…” At that Cass finally tore her eyes off of Deanna and instead looked down at her feet, shuffling in mortification.

“You… you heard me. Say your name, didn’t you?” Deanna asked at a whisper, scared that she was wrong, but she was pretty sure she was nearly screaming Cass’s name at the end there—there was no way Cass had not heard it.

“Yes,” Cass said rather breathlessly. “And it would seem that means that you… take pleasure in thinking of me as you masturbate?” Cass gave it the inflection of a question accompanied by one of her adorable angel head tilts.

Deanna groaned and buried her face into her knees. “I’m sorry, Cassie, I know I shouldn’t, I… I won’t again, or I’ll try my best not to in the future so we can avoid—” Deanna dug her hands into the sheets, wanting to disappear more than anything.

“Deanna,” Cass said evenly, surprising Deanna by sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I… I take pleasure in thinking of you too. Although my fantasies do not begin to compare to the reality of seeing you…”

Now it was Deanna’s turn to be wide-eyed, raising her head to look at Cass. “Cassie, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Cass smiled and scooted a little closer to her. “If you think that I am saying that I would like to be the one to make you look like that again—preferably right this very moment—then yes.”

Then Deanna was laughing and surging forward to capture Cass’s lips with her own, pulling her body closer as Cass seemed momentarily frozen before melting into Deanna, moving her lips eagerly against hers. Cass was already tugging at Deanna’s cami, the only clothing she still had on, and Deanna lifted her hands above her head in acquiescence. Once she was bare Cass’s hands were at her breasts, eagerly feeling along her neck and chest and stomach as if she didn’t know where to start. Deanna smiled and responded in kind, tugging impatiently at Cass’s trench coat, eager to see what her angel was hiding beneath all those layers. Cass pulled away with a huff as if affronted that she had to remove her hands from Deanna, but she still shrugged off her trench coat and tugged off her heels so she could kneel properly on the bed.

Deanna reached up to work on the buttons to Cass’s white blouse just as Cass reached for her again, tracing her fingertips over Deanna’s nipples and up and down her sides in gentle strokes that made Deanna arch towards Cass. With Cass’s help the blue tie and the white blouse were soon gone, revealing a simple white lace bra beneath that Deanna undid with expert fingers before pulling Cass down to her, both of them groaning at the feeling of skin on skin. Deanna took Cass’s breasts into her hands and scooted down the bed so she could also play at a nipple with her tongue, making Cass let out a surprised little whimper and clutch onto Deanna’s shoulder right where the faded handprint scar still marked her as Cass’s. Deanna allowed her other hand to stroke up the inside of Cass’s thigh over her tights before reaching the crest of her legs, pressing her fingertips gently against Cass’s clit. The slight touch made Cass tilt her head back, those dark curls cascading back as she let out a long, low moan that turned into a quiet “Dee.”

Then Deanna was undoing the zipper at the side of Cass’s skirt and they were both tugging at the fabric, bringing the white lace panties down with them so that Cass was left with only her thigh high tights. “You can leave those on,” Deanna muttered with a mischievous smile, and was pleased when Cass simply groaned and moved down to kiss Deanna again, biting at her lower lip.

Cass pulled away after several long, wonderful moments. “So,” she asked almost shyly. “What do I do with this?” she indicated the vibrator, looking hesitant to take it into her hands.

“As much as I loved that, I think it’s your turn for now,” Deanna said with a smile.

Cass blushed. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” Deanna began, blushing, “When you, umm…” she faltered. “When you… dropped in… I was thinking of pleasuring you in a certain position as you used that on me.”

Cass gave her a surprisingly mischievous look, the edges of her mouth curling up in a teasing smile. “Oh?” she asked all too innocently. “And what position would that be, Deanna?”

So that was how it was going to be. Cass didn’t know whom she was messing with. Deanna smiled impishly at her before lying down flat on her back and shimmying down the bed, indicating that Cass should spread her legs on either side of her body. Cass complied with a quick intake of breath, and Deanna began to awkwardly kiss her way up Cass’s inner thighs, already moaning at the sweet smell eminating from her angel’s cunt. Once she made her way up to the place between Cass’s legs, Deanna provided several teasing licks to Cass’s outer vulva, making the angel moan and buck down slightly before seemingly controlling herself.

Deanna smiled. “It’s okay, Cass,” she said softly, looking up at her best friend’s face. “I… I like this position because I like… being used,” she admitted quietly. “You don’t have to be too polite.”

“But Dee, I don’t want to hurt…”

“You won’t, Cassie,” she said reassuringly. “And if I need you to stop, I’ll tap on your leg like this, okay?” she said, demonstrating briefly.

Cass looked down at her for a long moment before nodding. Then, to Deanna’s surprise, she followed through on Deanna’s advice and guided Deanna’s mouth to exactly where she wanted it with a groan. Deanna made a brief startled noise before getting with the program, eagerly beginning to lick at Cass’s sweet wetness as her angel moaned and pressed down into her. Deanna grabbed onto Cass’s ass for support, playing with her as she began to deftly weave her tongue down the folds of Cass’s vulva and then up again before licking hard at her clit. Cass gave a surprised gasp and clenched her fingers into Deanna’s hair.

“Fuck, yes, Dee…”

The sound of her angel cursing sent a thrill through Deanna and she began to lick faster at Cass’s clit before writing her name on it with her tongue. It may not be a handprint, but it was good enough for Deanna. And she had found through experience that the “n”s and the “w”s really did it for most. Sure enough, Cass was moaning and rocking into her, making it slightly difficult to breathe, but Deanna didn’t care. She just wanted to lap up everything that was Cass and to make Cass come. She managed to maneuver her right thumb down into the very limited space between them and pulled back the skin of Cass’s clitoral hood to better access her, giving her more exposed clit a serious of hard licks. Cass was breathing out her name with each movement now, cradling Deanna’s head and stroking through her hair while pressing down on Deanna’s mouth until Deanna’s tongue was little more than something for Cass to ride as she neared orgasm. Deanna’s jaw was beginning to ache but she pushed through it, circling her thumb at the top of Cass’s clit and grasping hard onto her ass with her other hand, allowing herself to be used as Cass desired. When Deanna had just a little more room she tongued little circles onto Cass’s clit until her angel was coming on her mouth, crying out and grasping tightly onto Deanna’s hair as she held on desperately to the creaking headboard with her other hand.

Deanna continued to lick softly until Cass pulled Deanna up the bed again with ease, laying down on top of her and kissing her deeply. Deanna sighed happily into the kiss as Cass pushed her tongue into her mouth, her eager passion more than making up for her clear lack of experience. It was _Cass_ , after all. Just by virtue of being Cass she could really do no wrong in bed in Deanna’s book. She wrapped her arms around Cass’s bare body, blissfully aware of the feel of their heated bare skin pressed together. Her hands trailed up Cass’s bare back as they continued to kiss until they were tangled in those dark messy curls she loved so much.

Several long minutes later, Cass pulled away gently with a quiet hum. “Your turn,” she whispered. Deanna shivered happily. “But I am… less experienced in matters of human sexuality,” she said with a blush.

Deanna laughed and brushed a hand through Cass’s hair. “It’s okay, Cass,” she said gently, kissing Cass once softly on the lips. “Just keep kissing me for now, okay? I can show you.”

Cass nodded with a small, shy smile and got lost in Deanna again, kissing her deeply and following Deanna’s lead as Deanna occasionally bit at her lips, sucked at her tongue, or kissed down her neck. Finally Deanna lifted one of Cass’s hands to her mouth and took two fingers in and sucked on them gently, getting them wet with her tongue. She could feel that she was quite wet already, but she wanted to prepare Cass for what she intended. Cass just started at her in seeming awe with parted lips until Deanna gently guided Cass’s fingers out of her mouth and down her body until the wet fingers were pressed against her vulva. Deanna nodded as Cass began to move her fingers, exploring Deanna’s wetness as Deanna pushed her head back into the mattress and moaned. She knew that the vibrator was always an option, but as fantastic as it was, she wanted to feel Cass directly for this first time. There would be plenty of time to explore other things later.

Cass began to bite down her neck, surely leaving marks, and Deanna moaned into it, arching her back as Cass simultaneously entered Deanna with her two fingers. Deanna gasped and pressed closer to Cass. “Yes, fuck, Cassie, that’s it,” she moaned in encouragement. “Now just use your thumb on my clit, please…”

Cass was quick to comply, working at Deanna’s clit as Deanna clutched desperately at Cass. Deanna became lost to it, alternatively grasping tightly at Cass or stroking softly along her skin, looking up into Cass’s blue eyes. “Yes, yes, that’s it,” Deanna whimpered as Cass found just the right spot. “Just a little more, please, please, _please_ ,” she heard herself begging as if from far away. Cass circled her thumb just right and moved down to capture Deanna’s lips again, and Deanna cried out into Cass’s mouth as she came into Cass’s hand, arching her back into it and continuing to move her hips up until it became too much on her sensitized clit.

She reached down to pull Cass’s hand up and twined their fingers together despite the fact that Cass’s fingers were messy, continuing kissing her deeply at first before gradually slowing into slow and sweet presses of lips. Cass finally burrowed into Deanna’s neck with a contented sigh, and Deanna pulled her close, running her hand up and down the bare skin of Cass’s back. She distantly noted that the TV was still on—still _Dr. Sexy_ , although several episodes had come and gone.

“This isn’t just… a one-time thing, is it Cass?” she finally heard herself ask, a bit mortified at herself for doing so but simultaneously too blissed-out to stop herself.

Cass pulled away slightly so she could look into Deanna’s eyes. “No, Dee, of course not. …Right?” she asked, sounding insecure.

“I don’t want it to be,” Deanna was quick to reassure. “I just… I… Fuck, I’m bad at this.”

Cass gave her a long, searching look. “Deanna…” she said quietly. “I thought you knew.”

“Knew what, Cassie?” Deanna asked in confusion.

“I love you, Dee,” Cass whispered. “And I know you love me, too, so you don’t have to say it if you’re not ready. I already heard it in your prayers.”

Deanna blushed and felt the sudden impulse to hide her nakedness and to bury her face into a pillow. “Oh,” she managed. “I…”

Cass smiled a little sadly and kissed her gently before settling back by her side. Deanna distantly took in the flickering images on the TV screen as Cass’s breathing became more even.

Not totally sure if Cass was awake or doing that weird angel zoning out/sleep thing she did sometimes and truly not knowing which one she was hoping for, Deanna finally whispered, “I love you, Cass,” into her angel’s hair. She was surprised to find how pleased she was when Cass’s hand found hers and gave it a squeeze of recognition.

“I know,” she said simply, and Deanna tried not to laugh at Cass’s unknowing fulfillment of one of her favorite movie scenes. Instead she just smiled and pulled the blanket from the end of the bed to wrap them up in, knowing that there would be plenty more time to talk as she found her courage. Cass made her feel braver, and she knew that with her angel by her side she could take on any monster or demon—worldly and inner alike.

**Author's Note:**

> Shebop is a real sex toy shop, as is the vibrator featured for anyone interested. ;) Both come highly recommended by me, especially for folks with vaginas/queer folks who want a place catered more towards their desires and interests!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought in the comments.


End file.
